Dance With Me
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Vanellope was just being alone at Felix and Calhoun's reception, when Rancis asked her to dance. A single dance had turned into a heartfelt confession.


**Sweet princess: what up, party people?**

**Vanellope: Hey sweet princess! How was your birthday?**

******Sweet princess: it was alright, and i just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and read A Birthday Surprise. In return, i thought I'd give the readers a little vanillabutter.**

******Vanellope (sounding warily): what are you talking about?"**

******Rancis (comes up from behind Vanellope and wraps his arms around her waist): hey beautiful**

******Vanellope: buttercup, what are you doing here?**

******Rancis: I came to see you! (kisses Vanellope's cheek, making her giggle)**

******Sweet princess: Okay, while those two are cuddling, i'm going to say the disclaimer. I do't own Wreck- it Ralph. Because if i did, these two would be together a _long_ time ago! Enjoy!**

* * *

Vanellope smiled at the newlywed couple, who were dancing to a romantic slow song. Since Felix was so small, his legs dangled while Calhoun led him into what seemed like a waltz to her. She felt someone nudge her and looked up to see Ralph.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "How come you're not dancing with the other?"

Vanellope shrugged and fiddled with the skirt of her dress. "I, uh, don't have anyone to dance with," she mumbled, shrugging. "I guess I'll just watch everyone dance or something."

"You sure, kid? That's all you want to do?" he asked.

Vanellope smiled and nodded her head, not looking at Ralph. "Okay, if you say so," Ralph replied, walking off. Vanellope sighed and made her way to a vacant table, slipping into a chair and resting her head on the table, letting out a deep sigh out of boredom.

"Princess Vanellope?"

She looked up, getting ready to correct that person, when she realized that person was actually Rancis. She was momentarily mesmerized by the way he looked in his tuxedo. She even took in how well done his hair was. If it were even possible, which she was sure it was, Rancis looked even more charming that usual.

"Princess Vanellope?" Rancis asked again.

Vanellope snapped out of her daydream and smiled bashfully. "S-sorry 'bout that, Rancis. What's up?" she asked him. Rancis looked down at his fingers and twiddled them together.

"Would you…do you, I-I mean, will you… just forget it," he stammered, turning his back on Vanellope.

He was about to walk off when Vanellope called out his name. He turned around Vanellope smiling at him. "If you have something to say, say it," she said. Rancis turned his full body towards body towards her, a small sheepish smile on his face. "W-wanna dance?" he asked, bowing and holding out his hand. A slow song began to play which made Vanellope smile. "I'd love to, butterfingers," she replied, taking his hand. Holding on to her hand, Rancis led Vanellope to the dance floor. Once reaching the center of the dance floor, he placed his arms around her waist as Vanellope slipped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music slowly, staring into each other's eyes. Everyone in the room glanced at the two, whispering. Ralph took one look and did a violent spit take of his punch. But Vanellope and Rancis didn't seem to care."

"You look amazing, princess," Rancis commented.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," she said. "You did pretty good back there, Mr. Ring Bearer."

Rancis smiled at her. "Thanks, I try," he said. Suddenly, and idea popped into his mind. Smirking mischievously, Rancis took Vanellope's hand and twirled her rapidly, then, for the grand finale, dipped her. The crowd erupted into applause for the wonderful performance. Vanellope looked at Rancis, a small smile on her face.

"You're a pretty good dancer," she commented, slightly out of breath.

"You're a pretty good dancer also," he remarked.

He helped her to her feet and dropped her hands, much to his dismay. "Thank you for dancing with me, princess," Rancis said thankfully, bowing before Vanellope. Vanellope smiled and curtsied. "I enjoyed it. It was fun," she replied. "Maybe we can dance again later today." Rancis smiled and nodded, then bowed once again and walked off.

"Vanellope?!"

She turned around and saw Ralph in front of her looking a bit angry. "What was all that about?" he demanded. Vanellope rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Ralph, he asked if I wanted to dance and I said yes, no need to make a fuss about it," she said.

"But-"

"Ah man, this is my jam!" Vanellope squealed, jumping up and down as _When Can I See You Again_ played over the speakers. She turned around and made her way to the crowd, dancing with Rancis in particular. Ralph growled and clenched his fists, breaking his filled glass. He sighed and walked away, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Kids," he mumbled.

Later that day, Felix and Calhoun began cutting up the cake, handing everyone a slice. Vanellope sat at a vacant table near the stage, slowly devouring her chocolate cake. Rancis walked up to her and slid into an empty seat.

"Hey," he said.

Vanellope looked up and smiled. "Hi," she answered. "What's up?" Rancis smiled and took her hand. "Do you have anything against Avant?" he asked. Vanellope looked at him, perplexed. "No…why?" she inquired. Rancis smirked and walked up to the stage, grabbing the microphone. Rancis smirked at Vanellope.

"Vanellope, this is for you," he announced.

Vanellope eyes grew wide as _I Wanna Be _by Avant began to play.

_Ooh, ooh hoo, I wanna be, girl, let me be_

_I wanna be everything your man's not_

_And I'm gonna give you every little thing I've got_

_'Cause you are more than a man needs_

_That's why I say you're truly my destiny_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes me until forever_

_No, you don't feel me, if forever turns into never_

_I'll let you know my love is just as strong_

_And for you never just ain't that long, ohh_

Slowly, he grabbed everyone's attention. They grew attracted by his singing and made their way toward him.

_I wanna be the smile you put on your face_

_(Oh, yes)_

_I wanna be your hands when you say your grace_

_(Say it, baby)_

_I wanna be whatever is your favorite place_

_(Girl)_

_Oh, I just wanna be close_

_(Close to you)_

_I wanna be the hat you put on your head_

_(Can I be?)_

_I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed_

_(Your everything, ya)_

_I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs_

_(Girl)_

_Oh, I just wanna be close_

_(I said I wanna be)_

Vanellope blushed at this and smiled, dancing in her seat.

_And even if the day turns into night_

_I will love you by candlelight_

_And even if the water starts to run over_

_I'll be there to put you on my shoulders_

_(Ooh, yeah)_

_And if it's hard for you to get to sleep_

_I will sing you a melody_

_(Yes, I will)_

_I wanna feel this way till the end of time_

_'Cause I pray one day that you will be mine_

Rancis slowly danced to music, which made Vanellope giggled at this. Rancis winked at Vanellope and continued performing

_I wanna be the smile you put on your face_

_(Your smile)_

_I wanna be your hands_

_When you say your grace_

_(Can I be, girl? Can I be?)_

_I wanna be whatever is your favorite place, oh_

_(Close to you, babe)_

_I just wanna be close_

_I wanna be the hat you put on your head_

_(Can I cover you?)_

_I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed_

_(Can I wrap my love around you?)_

_I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, I just wanna be close_

_(I wanna be close)_

Rancis got down from the stage and made his way to Vanellope. He took a beautiful rose and presented it to her. Of course she accepted and smelled it. Rancis then pulled her out of her seat and looked her eyes.

_See my life's filled with up and downs_

_(My life's filled)_

_(Up and downs)_

_I'm okay when you're around_

_(I'm okay)_

_(Yeah)_

_And when I'm in a storm and my nights are cold_

_(In a storm)_

_Reach out your hands for me to hold_

_(Out your hands)_

_(For me to hold)_

_See you're my queen on a throne_

_(My queen)_

_(Yeah)_

_And you're the reason for a song_

_(This song)_

_And I can't wait_

_(Can't wait)_

_To fill you up with love_

_(Fill you up with love)_

_Fill you with love_

Swizzle and Gloyd jumped onstage and began singing background.

_I wanna be the sun your stars and your moon_

_I wanna be a hot summer day in June_

_I wanna be the smell of your sweet perfume_

_I just wanna be close_

_I wanna be the seed that bare ya life brand new_

_I wanna be the one that's so faithful and true_

_I wanna be the man down that aisle in that suit, yeah_

_I just wanna be close_

Everyone in the audience began clapping to the beat, singing along with Rancis. Vanellope looked at Rancis with so much love in her eyes that she didn't even say anything.

_I wanna be the sun your stars and your moon_

_I wanna be a hot summer day in June_

_I wanna be the smell of your sweet perfume, yeah_

_I just wanna be close_

_I wanna be the seed that bare ya life brand new_

_I wanna be the one that's so faithful and true_

_I wanna be the man down that aisle in that suit, yeah_

_I just wanna be close_

_I wanna be the sun your stars and your moon_

_I wanna be a hot summer day in June_

_I wanna be the smell of your sweet perfume, yeah_

_I just wanna be close_

_I just wanna be close._

The audience erupted into applause, cheering and hollering Rancis' name. Rancis waved at the audience, then nodded towards Vanellope. "So what do say to that, Vanellope?" he asked in the mic. Vanellope smiled and beckoned her finger, telling him to come closer. She twirled the rose in her hands and looked at Rancis.

"What are you trying to say, Rancis?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Rancis smiled and tenderly kissed her cheek. Vanellope blushed at this but didn't say anything. Rancis pulled away and looked her in the eye. "_Ich liebe dich, Vanellope," _he admitted. "I love you, Vanellope." Vanellope blushed at his confession and brushed a strand of hair off her face. Vanellope looked at Rancis and smiled shyly. "_Ich liebe dich auch," _she answered back."I love you too." The two smiled at each other, seeing happy that they have exchanged their confession of love for each other.

"So what happens now?" Vanellope asked.

"This." Rancis cupped Vanellope's cheeks and collided his lips with hers. Vanellope smiled through the kiss, blushing madly at this point. She wrapped her arms aound Rancis' neck and responded back, lookin at an furious Ralph from the corner of her eyes. Rancis pulled away and smiled at Vanellope.

"Rancis?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

Rancis looked at Vanellope, confused, until he saw Ralph behind her. He stepped back, nervously laughing. "Oh, uh, hey, Ralph! I was just… just-leaving!" Rancis yelled, breaking into a run, with an irritated Ralph on his tail. Taffyta walked up to Vanellope and nudged her. "You liked it. Admit it," she teased. Vanellope shrugged and smiled. "I'm not saying anything," she declared firmly, blushing a deep crimson.

"Ooooh, Vanellope, you're blushing," Jubileena pointed out teasingly.

"Shut up," she mumbled, looking at the rose in her hand. But she couldn't deny it. She did like it, but not as much as her liking Rancis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rancis screamed.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Ralph bellowed.

* * *

**Sweet princess: I hope you all enjoyed my little story. i've been working on this for weeks. I'd say it ended pretty well**

**Rancis: speak for yourself! Ralph chased me for at least half an hour!**

**Vanellope: speaking of Ralph...**

**Ralph: Hey! get your hands off of her, you rat!**

**(Rancis runs off screaming, with ralph following him)**

**Vanellope: you think he'll be okay**

**Sweet princess: he's your boyfriend. not mine. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! please leave sweet reviews and pms! goodbye!**

**Vanellope: Bye! RANCIS! RALPH, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BUTTERCUP!**

**Sweet princess: oh no...**


End file.
